Waiting for the Lights: Give a Little Whistle
by chuckdaspear87
Summary: Santana Lopez has plans to rule Hogwarts with an iron fist. By the time she's done, The Boy Who Lived will be nothing but a distant memory.
1. Almost There

_Author's Note: Glee set at Hogwarts. Almost entirely Glee characters, but the occasional Harry Potter character may appear._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Almost There<strong>

"Papi! It came! It came!" Santana ran wildly through the manor to get to her father. She nearly knocked over a house elf in her haste. The house elves didn't mind working for the Lopez family, Ricardo paid well, but the girl drove them crazy sometimes.

Santana finally made it into the study. "It came!"

"I heard you the first two times Santana. What came?" Santana's father didn't look up from his paper. He was always tired after work at the Ministry and didn't often have much patience for his daughter's enthusiasm.

Santana bowed her head and softly said, "My letter from Hogwarts. I thought you'd be happy to hear that I got in."

Sr. Lopez looked up at his daughter. "I am happy to hear that," he sighed. "Do you have the list of supplies?" Santana nodded solemnly. "I'll take you to Diagon Ally in the morning and we can get your things. Does that sound good?"

Santana allowed herself a small smile. "That sounds really good. Thank you Papi." Santana handed the letter to her father and kissed his cheek before leaving the study and going up to her room.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up early the next morning. She quickly showered, got dressed and then went down to breakfast. By the time she got to the dining room Tinkles, one of the house elves, had eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice set out for her. "Is Papá up yet?" she asked expectantly. Tinkles shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Santana's face fell. "He's not here is he?" Tinkles shook his head and handed Santana a note:<p>

_Santana,_

_ I'm sorry I had to go into the Ministry this morning and won't be able to take you to Diagon Ally. Tinkles will take you. Make sure you don't forget anything on the list._

_ Love,_

_ Papá_

Santana ducked her head to hide the tears that were forming. She quickly wiped her face with her napkin. "Okay then," she started with far more enthusiasm then she felt. "Let's get going shall we?"

* * *

><p>Santana had always loved Diagon Ally. She loved all of the different things to look at and all of the different smells. Most of all she loved the sounds. Santana loved the cacophony of sounds that arose from the different shops. Her house was always too quiet. When she was in Diagon Ally she could imagine what it might be like to have siblings. It was only her father and her in the manor. And the two house elves, but they never made a sound. She was always amazed how they could cook and clean without ever knocking anything down or banging anything together. If Santana tried to cook she'd end up causing all of the pots and pans to fall and make a lot of noise. Once, when she was little, she took two of the pots and hit them together to see what sort of sound they would make. She had never seen her father's face that color before. Ever since then she tried to be really careful to be quiet when she was in the house. Santana's home was silent and cold. Diagon Ally was the opposite. It was loud and warm from all of the people. Santana loved it.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana pushed open the door and walked into the dark and musty wand shop. Shelves with small boxes covered every wall. Santana took everything in. There was an odd smell in the store. She wasn't sure what it was. The store was comforting and off-putting at the same time. Santana didn't see any signs of anyone being there. <em>Is the store open? I need to get my wand. <em>"Hello? Is anyone here?"

An old man stepped out from behind one of the shelves. "May I help you?" he asked.

Santana nearly jumped. She looked at the man who surprised her. He was old. Like ancient. He looked like he could keel over and die at any moment. At least that's what Santana thought until she looked into his eyes. As soon as they made eye contact she felt rooted to the spot. His eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. After a few seconds that felt like hours to Santana, she found her voice. "Um, I'm here to get a wand?" Santana averted her gaze. The way the man was looking at her made her incredibly uneasy. It was as if he knew things about her that she didn't even know yet.

"I see. And what is your name young lady?"

"Santana Lopez." She shifted nervously as she spoke.

"Santana Lopez. Daughter of Ricardo Lopez. Elm, dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches."

"H-h-how do you know that?"

"I am Mr. Ollivander. I never forget a wand. And there aren't too many people with the surname Lopez in these parts." He looked her up and down. "Hmm, let's see what I have for you." He turned and walked over to a shelf. He tipped his head indicating Santana should follow.

Santana cautiously moved in the direction Mr. Ollivander had gone. _What is this?_ She looked around wishing she hadn't insisted Tinkles pick up her cauldron and other supplies while she got her wand.

When Santana was by his side Mr. Ollivander thrust a wand in her hand. "Willow, dragon heartstring, 9 ¾ inches." Santana looked at the wand in her hand. "Wave it around a bit." Santana obliged and the wand was quickly taken out of her hand.

"Ouch!" Santana exclaimed as she felt a sharp pain when she gripped the next wand in her hand.

"Nope." Mr. Ollivander opened another box. "Try this one. Ivy, unicorn tail hair, 12 ½ inches." Santana repeated the process. Once again the wand was pried from her fingers.

"Closer, but not quite. This is it. Ivy, phoenix tail feather, 11 ¼ inches." When the wand was placed in her hand Santana could barely feel it. It seemed like the wand had become an extension of her arm. Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Perfect." Santana couldn't help but crack a smile as well. "You may sit over there," Mr. Ollivander indicated in the direction of a couple of chairs Santana had not noticed earlier, "until your house elf returns." Santana did not remember telling him she was with her house elf and she was pretty sure they had parted ways outside, but she didn't question it. Anyone who could find her a wand that felt this amazing in four tries obviously had special powers. She walked over to the chairs and took a seat without a word.

The door opened and a boy came in with who Santana assumed was his mother and little sister. "Noah," the woman began, "I have to get some things at the apothecary. I'm going to take your sister and I want you to get your wand and then wait for me until I get back. No running off and trying to sneak into Knockturn Alley. Do you understand?"

The boy, Noah, didn't look like he had paid attention to a word his mother had said.

"Noah?"

"Hrrmm?" Noah seemed to finally realize his mother had been talking to him.

"Do you understand me? Wait here until I get back." Santana could tell this was a common occurrence and the woman didn't have much patience for it anymore.

"Yes, ma'am," Noah said meekly.

"Good. Mr. Ollivander," the woman addressed the shop owner, "I will pay for Noah's wand when I return. Please tell me if he causes you any trouble."

"Very good ma'am," Mr. Ollivander responded. "I have just finished with this young lady. Master Puckerman, please come over here."

Santana recognized the look on Noah's face as the one she had worn when Mr. Ollivander had known who her father was. Noah shot her a look as he followed Mr. Ollivander. _Hah. He thinks he is so cool. Does he think I didn't see that first look? Maybe I should play along. He could turn out to be useful._ She gave him a little wave.

Santana watched with bemusement as Mr. Ollivander tried wand after wand with Noah. Noah would only have each wand in his hand for a second before it would be yanked away. Finally after what seemed like 20 different wands, "Vine, dragon heartstring, 11 inches," stated Mr. Ollivander seemingly exhausted. Noah waved the wand around and it shot off a series of sparks. "Finally. I think I need to sit down now." Mr. Ollivander took a seat on a stool near the shelf where he had found the wand.

Wand in hand, Noah walked over to where Santana was sitting. "I'm Puck. What's your name?" He gave a little head nod.

Santana could barely keep a straight face. "Santana."

Puck twirled his wand in his hand. "11 inches. Not too bad."

Just then Tinkles returned. He looked over to Santana and she nodded. He then walked over to Mr. Ollivander. He pulled out some coins and paid for the wand. Then he extended his arm indicating it was time to go and Santana stood up. As she walked out of the store she couldn't help looking back over her shoulder and responding to Puck's earlier boast. "Mine's bigger."

* * *

><p>Tinkles had managed to get all of Santana's books and other supplies while she was getting her wand. All that was left was her school robes. She needed three sets of plain, black work robes. They walked over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Santana opened the door and her stomach dropped. Inside were Quinn Fabray and her mother.<p>

Santana hated the Fabrays. Mr. Fabray worked with her father at the ministry. Although he was not technically her father's boss, he was slightly higher ranked than him and made sure he knew it. Mr. Fabray would act like they were friends, but Santana knew from the way her father always looked after going to one of the Fabray dinner parties that that wasn't the case. Santana understood. She felt the same way after being forced to spend time with the younger Fabray, Quinn.

"Santana Lopez, what a surprise." Mrs. Fabray gave her an artificial smile. "Look Quinn, it's Santana. Isn't that great?"

"It's so wonderful to see you again." Quinn stood and addressed Santana, her voice dripping with insincerity. "How are you doing today?"

Santana wanted nothing more than to run away. She very well might have turned right around and walked out of the store if she hadn't received a subtle, yet rather forceful, tap on the back of her wrist. _I am so going to get you back for this. Just you wait. _Santana glared at Tinkles and then returned her attention to the Fabrays in front of her. She put on a smile and said, rather smarmily, "I am wonderful. How are you doing?"

"I am doing just grand, thank you." Quinn's intonation made Santana want to puke. "Are you here to get robes?"

_No, I'm here to buy an owl. Why on earth would I be in a robe shop, if not to buy robes?_ "Yes, I need to get my robes for school. And you?" _Seriously, why do I have to do this? This is possibly the most ridiculous conversation anyone has ever had._

"Yes. In only a few weeks we will be at Hogwarts. Isn't that exciting? Lindsey is Head Girl this year. I'm sure that will come in handy at some point. It's too bad you don't have any siblings there to help you out. I'm sure Lindsey will be willing if you need anything though. You are practically family after all."

It took all of Santana's control not to rush Quinn and punch her after she was done speaking. Well, actually, Santana tried to go after her, but she found she couldn't move. She was pretty sure Tinkles was holding her back magically. _This isn't over. I will make you pay._ She glanced over at Tinkles who had a very serious look on his face. _Both of you._

At that moment Madam Malkin emerged from the back room. "All ready. Here you are Miss Fabray. Three sets of robes." She turned slightly and noticed Santana for the first time. "Hogwarts m'dear?" Santana nodded her head, too angry still to speak. "Come on over and let's get you measured." If Madam Malkin was aware of the tension in the room she gave no indication. She simply ushered Santana over to a separate corner and started preparing to fit her robes.

"I guess we best be going now," Mrs. Fabray stated. "Thank you Madam Malkin. And Santana, it was so nice to see you. I'm sure we'll see you again soon." With that she and Quinn turned and exited the shop. Santana let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

* * *

><p>Santana pushed her way through the people around the entrance of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She knew exactly where she was heading. She was determined to get to the Extendable Ears before Tinkles could stop her. She didn't want him to know what she was going to buy. It's very difficult to spy on someone when they know you're trying to do it. Santana didn't raise her head as she barreled around the corner. If she had she would have seen the girl coming in the opposite direction.<p>

"Watch where you're going," Santana spat as she rubbed her head where the bump was already forming.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said, "I didn't see you there."

"Well that's obvious. You wouldn't have run into me if you did." Santana wasn't the most polite child to begin with and the bump on her forehead certainly was not making her more so. "You can't just go running around corners with your head down in busy stores." Santana was fully aware that she had done exactly that, but her head _really_ hurt.

"I'm so sorry," the girl repeated. She saw Santana rubbing her head. "I think we have something that will make that bump go away."

"Do you work here or something? Aren't you a little young?" Santana looked up at the cause of her headache for the first time. She saw a mane of blonde curls and big, blue eyes filled with concern. Usually she didn't care when people apologized to her. In her experience it didn't mean anything. Her father was always apologizing for canceling on her. If he really was sorry, wouldn't he just stop canceling? This girl seemed different though. There was something in her eyes that told Santana that she meant it.

"My dad is the manager," the girl volunteered. "He lets me help out as long as I'm careful. He's not going to be happy to hear I ran down a customer." She looked down at her feet.

In a typical situation Santana would relish the opportunity to get someone in trouble, even if, or maybe especially if, what happened was actually her fault. There was nothing typical about this situation, however. There was something about this girl. Santana had no idea why the words that came out of her mouth did. "We don't have to tell him," she offered. "We can just say I ran into a shelf or something."

"Mmmph," Santana was surprised by the hug she all of a sudden found herself in.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," the blonde girl whispered into Santana's neck. She released Santana, but didn't move away. "I'm Brittany by the way. Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm going to start in the fall. I'm so excited. I just want it to be time to go already. I can't wait."

Santana took a step back. She was not accustomed to be accosted in such a manner. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged by another person. "I'm Santana," she revealed. "I'm going to start at Hogwarts in the fall too."

"Really?" Brittany exclaimed. Her face broke out into an enormous grin. Wouldn't it be awesome if we end up in the same House? It would be so cool if my best friend is in the same House I am. What Houses were your parents in?"

_Wait, what? Best friend? Who is this girl? We just met. We don't even know each other yet. I haven't even been nice to her. Why would she want to be my friend?_ Brittany's enthusiasm and friendly nature was not something Santana was used to. _I don't have friends. I mean, I guess I have Tinkles, but he gets paid to put up with me. I doubt he'd do it otherwise. And I guess I'm friends with Quinn? I can't stand her, but Papá says I have to be nice._ Santana remembered that Brittany had asked her a question. "Uh, my dad was in Slytherin," was all she offered.

"That's cool." If Brittany had noticed that Santana had spaced out for a moment she didn't let on. "Both my parents were in Ravenclaw. My grandparents are worried I'm going to be in Hufflepuff. I don't think that would be that bad though. They were worried I wouldn't get into Hogwarts at all. What House was your mother in?"

Santana didn't think Brittany had taken a single breath between sentences. As soon as Brittany started her final question Santana brought her hand to her head. "Ugh, my head is really hurting. Do you think we could go get that thing from your dad now?" Santana had no intention of telling a complete stranger about her mother. Not that she knew anything anyway. All she knew was that her parents had met through her father's job at the ministry and that her mother didn't want her. The only time her mother was ever mentioned was when her grandparents said something rude about her. If Santana tried to ask her father he would completely shut down. He wouldn't say a word. The last time Santana had tried to get him to talk about her mother he didn't speak to her for two days. That was three years ago. She hadn't brought it up since.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot. I have a terrible memory. My mom always says I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached to my body. I don't know why she says that though. Wouldn't I be dead if my head was separated from my body?"

Santana confusedly shook her head. "Uh, what?"

"I'll take you to my dad and he'll fix you right up."

Brittany took Santana by the hand and led her to the back of the store. There they came to a tall, thin man with wild hair and a bushy beard. He looked exactly what the muggles call a "mad scientist."

"Daddy, this is Santana. She bumped her head when…uh…" Brittany looked over at Santana.

_Great. She's waiting for me to say what happened. It would be so easy for me to blame her for it. Say she ran into me. _Santana looked up at Brittany and saw those big, blue eyes staring back at her. "I, uh, ran into a shelf," Santana filled in. "Brittany said you had something that would get rid of this bump on my head?" Santana noticed the look on Brittany's face change. It could only be said that she was beaming.

Brittany's father looked at his daughter, then to Santana and then back and Brittany. He saw the look on his daughter's face and knew there was no way Santana ran into a shelf of her own accord. He decided he would talk to Brittany later about being careful around the store. It was a speech he knew well, but there was no reason to embarrass her in front of her new friend. He turned to Santana. "Let me see what that shelf did to you." Santana took her hand away from her head. "That must have been one hard shelf; you have quite the bump there." He stole a quick glance at his daughter and she immediately looked down at her shoes. "Lucky for you we have this paste that instantly gets rid of bruises. It's practically magic." He chuckled at his own joke. "I have a jar of the paste in the back. I always have one on hand in case Brittany runs into something. I'll go get it. Tell you what… Because it was one of my shelves," he glanced at his daughter again, "that hurt your head you can pick out anything in the store. On the house."

Santana's eyes brightened. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, anything."

Santana was used to having presents bought for her. Every time her father canceled on her he would buy her something. Presents didn't really mean anything to her. They were a reminder of how someone had failed. Even though this situation was similar in a way, Santana felt very different about it. Brittany's father hadn't failed her. Santana had noticed the look he shared with his daughter and was pretty sure he knew she hadn't run into a shelf. Even so, it didn't feel like he was letting her have something just because he felt guilty. It felt like he actually cared and wanted to make sure she was happy. It felt so good Santana almost admitted she was at least partially at fault in the whole thing. She was afraid he'd rescind the offer though.

Brittany grabbed Santana by the hand again. "I know what you should get. It's the coolest thing in the whole store."

Santana allowed herself to be led through the store. After going around several corners Brittany finally stopped. She pointed and Santana followed her arm with her eyes. "Candy?" she asked disbelieving.

"Duck Dollops."

"What do they do?"

"They turn you into a duck?"

"Why would I want to be a duck?"

"Uh, because ducks are awesome," Brittany said incredulously.

"Umm, I was thinking maybe something a little more, I don't know, useful?" Santana glanced at Brittany whose face had dropped. "Not that being a duck wouldn't be really neat," she added quickly.

Brittany's smile returned and she nodded her head. "I think I may know of something that would be perfect for you. Wait here and I'll go get it."

Santana watched Brittany as she hurried away to get whatever it was she was going to bring couldn't help but notice the way Brittany moved through the store. She was clumsy sure; she nearly knocked over at least three things before Santana lost sight of her, but there was something else there, a grace just trying to get out. Santana didn't know why she thought it, but she just had a feeling that in a couple of years this girl would be able to move in ways no one else could.

Santana wasn't patient. She did not like waiting. Why she had agreed to wait for Brittany and was still standing in the same place, she had no idea. Yet, she was.

After a couple of minutes Brittany returned. She was carrying a paper bag. She handed the bag to Santana with a gleam in her eyes. Santana took the bag and peaked inside. She couldn't help but smile.

Brittany's father appeared just then with the bruise removing paste. "Did you figure out what you want?"

Santana grinned at him. "Yes, Brittany found me something perfect." She opened the bag so he could see.

Brittany's father slightly raised his eyebrows. "I see. Very good then. Here is the paste. Put some on before you go to bed and the bruise will be gone in the morning."

"Thank you so much…uh…"

"Mr. Pierce. Hubrecht Pierce. It was my pleasure. You are welcome anytime in my store Miss Santana."

Santana smiled again. She was pretty sure she had broken her previous record for smiling in the last 10 minutes. Such a change after her encounter with the Fabrays. She put the paste in the bag with the item Brittany had given her and turned to leave. Before she walked out to meet Tinkles and head home she looked around to find Brittany. She made eye contact and gave a little wave. Santana practically skipped out the door.


	2. The Second Star to the Right

**Chapter 2: The Second Star to the Right**

Santana stood alone on Platform 9 ¾. Tinkles had made sure all of her stuff was loaded, but you don't exactly have a drawn out goodbye with your house elf. Not in public anyway.

She watched all of the families say goodbye to one another with hugs and kisses galore. She caught a flash of blonde in the corner of her eye and turned to see Brittany and her family huddled together. They broke apart and Santana saw who she thought must be Brittany's little sister clinging to her leg. Every once in awhile Santana wondered what it would be like to have a little sister. She watched Mr. Pierce pry the little girl away. Brittany bent down and kissed her on the top of the head and then walked up to the train.

As Santana approached the train Quinn came up to her. _Great. Just what I wanted. Well, I'll probably have to get used to it since everyone in both our families has been in Slytherin._

"Hey, I've got a seat in a compartment if you want. It's near the front. Having the Head Girl as a sister seems to have some perks." There was something different in the way Quinn spoke to her. It wasn't with the usual fake propriety.

Santana looked around to see if anyone else was around. _Who is this person? Did Quinn Fabray just ask me to sit with her? I was pretty sure she hated me as much as I hate her. _"Uh, sounds good?"

"Cool. I just thought it'd be nice to sit with someone I knew." Santana couldn't believe it, but Quinn sounded nervous. _All of that bullshit about how easy things were going to be for her because her sister is Head Girl and the bitch is more nervous than I am._ Santana struggled not to smile.

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life Santana was having fun with Quinn Fabray. She didn't know if it was just because their parents weren't around, but Quinn wasn't actually that bad. Santana still didn't like her, and didn't know if she ever would, but she didn't want to murder her right now. That was serious progress.<p>

"Where'd you go there Santana? You totally just zoned out."

Santana was startled at being caught daydreaming. "Uh, nowhere." She searched for a good response as Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You know…just thinking about how I don't want to kill you right now. I think the more important question is: What's up with you?"

Quinn looked surprised by the question. Santana figured it was because she didn't expect a real response. Santana couldn't blame her. She hadn't expected herself to respond the way she did. Quinn set her jaw. "There's nothing up with me," she replied callously.

_The bitch is back._ "Whatever you say Quinn. If I didn't know better I'd say you were nervous about school. Worried you're going to be in Hufflepuff or something?" Santana glanced at Quinn who was staring her down. Undeterred Santana continued. "No, that couldn't be it. They'd never let a bitch like you in Hufflepuff. Hmm, you're not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. You know what, I'll bet you're going to be in Gryffindor. Won't that be hilarious? Think you'd even be allowed home if that happens?"

Quinn looked like she was going to explode. _Guess I touched a nerve. _Santana smirked to herself.

"You really think I have to worry about that? You're the one who should be worried." Santana could see Quinn was desperately trying to come up with something that would make Santana come unglued. "Sure, my dad may not be happy if I'm not in Slytherin, but my mom will be fine. What will happen to you? Will your mom be okay with it?" Santana's eyes narrowed to slits. "Oops, that's right. You don't have one."

If the witch with the trolley of treats had not chosen that exact moment to knock on their compartment, Santana would probably have found herself on her way home before the school year could even start. She roughly pushed her way past the witch and stormed down the corridor. She had no idea where she was going; she just wanted to get as far away as possible.

A compartment door opened in front of Santana. "Ow." Santana collided with the person who had just existed the compartment. "Would it kill you to look where you're going?" Santana seethed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see anyone…Santana?"

"Hmph." Santana looked up to find herself staring into deep, blue eyes. "Brittany?"

"We have to stop meeting this way. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as last time. You really should wear a bell or something so I know when you're coming." Santana couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

"Maybe I should. Why were you walking down the corridor just now?"

"I had to get away from Quinn. She's such a bi…" Santana could sense that Brittany was not comfortable with swearing, even a word as tame as the one she typically used to describe Quinn. "She's not very nice."

"Quinn?"

"Fabray. Her sister is Head Girl and her dad works with mine. You're lucky there's practically no chance you'll be in the same House as her. You won't have to spend the next seven years in close contact with her like I will."

"I bet she's not that bad." Although it annoyed her, Santana wasn't surprised to hear Brittany say that. She had a feeling that Brittany was one to always see the best in people. She had, after all, called Santana her best friend just minutes after Santana had blamed her for their initial collision.

"Wait until you meet her. Then you'll know I'm right." Even though she barely knew her, Santana couldn't imagine Brittany ever disliking someone, much less hating them. It didn't hurt to try and get Brittany on her side when it came to Quinn though. Santana didn't know why exactly, but the last thing she wanted was for Brittany and Quinn to become friends. It wasn't like she and Quinn were truly rivals, they hadn't really had anything to compete over, but Santana felt like she had something with Brittany. Something good. Something she didn't want Quinn to have. She didn't know what it was, but Brittany made her feel at ease. And alive. She wasn't about to give that up. She was so determined to hold onto the feeling that she was going to start fighting before she even had any opposition.

"Well if you don't like her then I guess I don't either?" Brittany phrased it more as a question than a statement. "Hey, you want to come and sit in my compartment? There's an extra seat."

Santana quickly glanced around. "Uh, sure. I guess."

Brittany grinned. "Awesome." She opened the door to the compartment. "Come on in."

"Um, weren't you just leaving the compartment?" Santana asked. "Before we ran into each other I mean. Where were you going?"

"Oh yeah. I don't remember." Brittany tilted her head. "Oh well. I'm sure if it's something important it will come to me." She bounced up and down a little bit. "Come on in. I want to introduce you to everyone."

_Wait. People? There are people in there? People I have to meet?_ For some reason when Brittany mentioned there being a seat available Santana hadn't connected that with the others being occupied. "Okay…"

Santana followed Brittany into the compartment. Brittany pointed at an Asian girl with a blue streak in her hair. "That's Tina." Santana nodded a greeting to Tina who smiled back at her. Next Brittany pointed to an Asian boy wearing a fedora. "That's Mike." She leaned in close to Santana. "I think they're going to get married some day," she whispered quietly. "That's Sunshine." Brittany pointed to a tiny Filipino girl. "And that is Matt." Brittany pointed to the final occupant of the compartment, a scrawny kid with really dark skin. "Everyone, this is Santana. She is going to be hanging with us for a bit."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Santana." Mike offered his hand for Santana.

"Uh, you too." Santana took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, welcome." Matt stood up and held his hand out for her. Santana shook it as well.

"Thanks for letting me hang here." Santana didn't typically thank people for allowing her to spend time with them. That was akin to admitting that, at the very least, they might not have chosen to hang out with her, and at the worst, it was an inconvenience or something they would have rather not done.

"Of course." Tina spoke for the first time. "We wouldn't want anyone to not have a place to sit."

"We were just playing 'Never have I ever.' Do you want to play Santana?" Sunshine smiled sweetly as she offered to include Santana.

_What the hell? It's not like they'll come up with anything embarrassing. I bet most of them haven't even snuck into a movie. _"Sure, I'll play." _Anything to kill the time._

* * *

><p>When the announcement came down the train that they were nearing Hogwarts Santana decided it was time to head back to her compartment. She needed to get her robes out of her trunk. "Well, I gotta go get my stuff. Um, thanks again?" Santana didn't know what to say as she departed their company.<p>

Brittany jumped up. "I'm really glad you stuck around. It was super fun!"

"Yeah, I guess." Santana had no intention of admitting it, but she had had a really good time with them. "See you around, um…" Santana wasn't sure what to say when she was engulfed in a tight squeeze.

"Bye!" Brittany said brightly. "I just know we're going to be best friends."

Santana left the compartment very confused as to what had just happened. She shook her head. _I'll figure it out later._ As she neared the front of the train she heard what sounded like yelling. As she got closer she realized it was coming from her compartment.

"…You know it doesn't matter what you do, you'll never measure up to me." _Is that Lindsey? _"You better get used to living in my shadow and if you so much as step your toe out of line or embarrass me in the slightest, I'll make sure mom and dad know who really broke that vase this summer. Now excuse me, I need to get ready. I am Head Girl after all."

Santana flattened herself against the wall of the corridor as Lindsey exited the compartment. When she was out of sight Santana carefully slid open the door.

"What now?" Quinn's eyes were red and her face blotchy. "Oh, it's you." She struggled to compose herself.

"Are you okay? What was that about?" Santana didn't care _per say_, but she certainly was interested.

"I'm fine," Quinn snapped, failing to stop her voice from cracking. "It was nothing."

"Um, okay," Santana said as Quinn turned away from her. "I guess we should get ready then?"

"Mhm," was all she got in reply.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing and it was raining as they stepped off the train. "Firs' years over here." Santana looked up to see a large, hairy man beckoning them forward. She glanced to where he was indicating. A shudder ran through her as she realized he was pointing down a very dark and narrow path. Not wanting to appear scared Santana threw her shoulders back and walked forward. The path ended at a black lake. There were small boats along the dock. "Four to a boat," the large man shouted.<p>

Santana found herself shoved into a boat with Quinn, Brittany and one of the boys she'd met on the train, Matt. She was sitting next to Quinn with Brittany across from her. Brittany was bouncing up and down in her seat making the boat wobble. "We're almost there!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"

Santana grumbled under her breath, "I'd be more excited if we weren't about to be dumped into the lake because you're shaking the damn boat so much."

Brittany suddenly stopped moving and Santana looked up to see her head was down and she was near tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to shake the boat."

Santana was used to making people cry. She didn't consider it a good day unless she'd made at least two of her house elves storm out on her. Usually making someone cry was something she took pride in so she was shocked at the feeling she had looking at Brittany. She didn't know why, but she actually wanted to make this girl stop crying. Santana reached across the aisle and rested her hand on Brittany's knee. "It's okay, just try to be a little more still." Santana could feel Quinn's eyes on her. _Great, just what I needed. I finally get something to hold over Quinn and I lose it a couple hours later. _Brittany smiled at Santana's words and touch. Once again Santana found herself lost in those big, blue eyes. She smiled back. _You know what? It was worth it._

After they went through a hole in the cliff they exited the boats. Santana had seen pictures of Hogwarts and heard many stories about it, but she still wasn't prepared for the size of it. She and the others with her were led in the doors and to a small room. Santana could hear noises coming from the other side of a small door on the other side of the room. _Is the whole school out there? What are we going to have to do?_

Santana was momentarily distracted by the feeling of someone grasping her hand. She looked over to see it was Brittany and gave her a questioning glance. "I always hold my mom's hand when I'm nervous, but since she's not here…" Brittany explained. Santana nodded and allowed her to maintain her hold.

* * *

><p>A frail woman entered the room. "I am Professor Pillbury. I am the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts." <em>She looks like she's about to puke. How long has she been here? Ten minutes? <em>"Before we enter the Great Hall I wanted to welcome you and explain what is going on. As some of you no doubt know, here at Hogwarts there are four different Houses that you can be in. Each is named after one of the founders of the school and members are selected based upon the characteristics they possess. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your House will be your family while you are here. Good things you do will earn your House points while any troublemaking will cause your House to lose points. At the end of the year the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. And now with that, come, find out where your future lies."

Santana felt someone bump against her as the group started forward. She turned around and snarled at the tiny girl who bumped her. "Oops, my bad," the girl said cheerfully. "Guess I'm just a little excited."

Santana wasn't too thrilled about this development. And to make matters worse, she had gotten separated from Brittany. Santana allowed the crowd to carry her forward and hoped she'd be able to find Brittany again soon.

Santana entered the Great Hall with the other incoming first years. She tried not to display her amazement at the hall. There were four long tables on the floor and one above where the teachers were sitting. If Santana didn't know better she would have thought there wasn't a ceiling and those stars were the real ones. Even for someone who had just about everything she could imagine growing up, it was overwhelming.

A balding, dark skinned man stood up and Santana looked more closely at the teachers behind him. At the end of the row was the man who had led them to the boats. He wasn't less intimidating even that far away. Next to him was a kind of goofy looking guy, but Santana could not shake the feeling that if push came to shove he was someone you wanted on your side. Santana shifted her gaze to the next person. This woman was swaying back and forth in her chair and Santana saw her sneak a drink from a flask she had under the table. _Is she drunk? I hope I have class with her. I bet it's really easy._ Santana continued down the line looking at all the teachers. _Wow, that's some hair! And a sweater vest to boot? Ouch. _Finally she came to the end of the line and she felt a chill go through her. The woman sitting at the end looked like she had never smiled in her entire life and if was told a joke would sooner cut out the tongue of the offending party rather than laugh. _I wonder who that is. And why is she so angry? I hope I never have to find out._ With that Santana turned her attention back to the man who had just begun to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Figgins. I am sure you are all excited to be here for another year. We begin our evening with the Sorting! Without further ado, I give to you the Sorting Hat."

Headmaster Figgins pointed to a stool placed in front of the new students. On it was a ratty and frayed hat. Santana scoffed. _Wait? I have to put that on my head? How many people have worn it? Ew._ At that point the hat began to sing.

**At the great school of Hogwarts  
>We are not all the same<br>Each of our four founders  
>Created a House with their name<br>In each House you will find  
>Certain traits will with clarity<br>Lead you to succeed  
>And thrive with prosperity<strong>

**If you're fierce like a lion  
><strong>**I have a place for you  
><strong>**To reveal your nerve  
><strong>**And to yourself be true  
><strong>**If you do not display your fear  
><strong>**Or let your insecurities show  
><strong>**If you fight for what you believe  
><strong>**Gryffindor's where you will grow**

**If logical thinking  
><strong>**Is more your cup of tea  
><strong>**Do not fret one minute  
><strong>**For I have a place for thee  
><strong>**If you always make sure  
><strong>**To get the answer right  
><strong>**If you work problems through  
><strong>**You'll be in Ravenclaw tonight  
><strong>

**If the thought of betrayal  
><strong>**Makes your insides quease  
><strong>**If loyalty to all  
><strong>**Is what you aim to achieve  
><strong>**If hard work and determination  
><strong>**Are your recipe for success  
><strong>**Then the House of Hufflepuff  
><strong>**Is where you will progress**

**If getting ahead  
><strong>**Is what you desire  
><strong>**If fame and wealth  
><strong>**Are what you care to acquire  
><strong>**If your ambitions determine  
><strong>**How you make your friends  
><strong>**Then to be in Slytherin  
><strong>**Will be what your heart recommends**

**I can see it all  
><strong>**I know what you want  
><strong>**So just put me on  
><strong>**It won't be for naught**

Santana didn't get nervous. Never. And definitely not about something like putting a hat on her head, even a really old, musty one. She just didn't.

"Arthur Abrams," Headmaster Figgins announced. _Man, I'd hate to have a name like that. You'd always be first._ Santana looked up and saw a boy in a wheelchair rolling over to the hat. _What on earth? How did a guy who can't walk get into Hogwarts? His parents must be muggles._

"**RAVENCLAW**!" shouted the hat. The Ravenclaw table began to cheer. Tentatively at first, but they soon got into it.

"Rachel Berry," said Headmaster Figgins.

A tiny brunette raced to the stool. "Yay! It's my turn. I wonder what House I'm going to be in. I hope it's a good one. Of course, they're all good ones, but I just know that one will be better for me than the others. I hope the hat will get it right. I know it's magical and all, but what if it's wrong? Can I get a redo if I don't like what it says?"

_You have got to be kidding me. _"Put on the hat Rachel." Headmaster Figgins wanted to keep the ceremony moving. _How did she say so many words in one breath? If she is in the same house I am I just may kill myself…or her._

"**SLYTHERIN**!" exclaimed the hat. _Oh crap! You have got to me kidding me. No, no, no, no, no! _

Santana glanced over at the Slytherin table. They all looked like someone had just set their house elf free. _Why is this happening to me?_

Three of the students Santana met on the train, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sunshine Corazon, all became Ravenclaws. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Sam Evans." _What a dork. Kind of cute though. He could potentially be useful._

"**GRYFFINDOR**!**" **_Damn, too bad._

"Quinn Fabray." Santana watched as Quinn carefully placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. _Always so prim and proper. Gag me._

"**RAVENCLAW**!" Quinn's eyebrows shot up. _Holy crap! Ravenclaw? Well, that makes things a bit better. _Santana looked over to the Slytherin table to see if she could find Quinn's sister. She found her at the front of the table. Lindsey was sitting rigidly twisting the Head Girl pin on her lapel. She did not look happy. Quinn very stiffly walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Finn Hudson."

A goofy looking kid lumbered over to the stool. He nearly knocked it over as he bent to pick up the hat.

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!" _Figures._

"Kurt Hummel."

Santana was starting to get anxious. She still totally wasn't nervous, but she did want to get it over with. She looked up to see who was up to be sorted next. _What a fairy princess. I'm surprised he doesn't have his tiara with him._

"**GRYFFINDOR**!" _Well it does take courage to walk around looking like that._

"Santana Lopez."

_It's go time._ Santana strutted up to the stool. She lifted up the hat and sat down. _Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. Please put me in Slytherin._

_**Slytherin hmm? That's what you want?**_

_What on earth? Who is that?_

_**It's me, the Sorting Hat, duh. Who else could it be? You didn't think that people here could get into your head like this did you?**_

Santana was definitely caught off guard by the voice in her head. She had kind of thought that maybe there was someone at Hogwarts who did have the ability to get into her head. _Of course not._

_**Ha. You realize that I can hear all of your thoughts right? All of them. You can't fool me. So you want to be in Slytherin?**_

_Yeah. My papi was and he'd be really disappointed if I wasn't. He's always so sad. I just want to make him happy._

_**Hmm. Well I do take into consideration what people think. But I also have to consider where you would be the most successful. Lucky for you I think Slytherin might just be the best fit. So in that case…**_

_Hey, can you tell me why you put Quinn in Ravenclaw?_

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

Santana felt the hat being lifted off her head. She opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. She looked over to the Slytherin table. They were all cheering. She started walking over. As she passed by, she saw Lindsey give her a curt nod. She continued to a seat at the table, breathing more easily now that it was over. _Okay, now to see where the rest of these losers end up._ Santana zoned out. She clapped when the people around her did. And booed and hissed with them as well.

"Brittany Pierce." Santana's ears perked. She looked up. _There's no way she'll be in Slytherin. _Santana found herself a little sad at that thought. _I hope she's not in Hufflepuff though._

Brittany bounced over to the stool, grabbed the hat and plopped down. It took a bit longer for this one than it had for some of the others. Finally the hat announced, "**RAVENCLAW**!" The Ravenclaw table clapped and Brittany enthusiastically ran to join them. She was halfway there when she realized she was still wearing the hat. She returned to deposit it back on the stool with as much grace as one could in that situation.

_Ha. Why am I not surprised? She doesn't even look embarrassed though. If that was me I'd want to die. _As Brittany walked past Santana she tapped the side of her head and gave a little wink. _What was that for? Was that supposed to mean something? She tapped her head. … Oh, she said she'd forget her head if it wasn't attached. _Santana couldn't help but smile. _Cute._

"Noah Puckerman." The boy Santana had met at Ollivander's strutted over to the stool. _A mohawk? Really? Ha! He didn't have that when I saw him at the wand shop. Probably got it so people wouldn't know he's such a momma's boy. All I can say is: Fail._

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Noah walked over to the Slytherin table. He plopped down in the seat next to Santana. "Fancy meeting you here."

Santana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "So, what happened to your hair? Someone switch your shampoo with a hair removal draft and then you decide to fix it by gluing a ferret to your head?"

Puck glared at her. Santana turned her attention to the next person up. It was Matt. He became a Gryffindor.

After the last student was sorted, Lauren Zizes, Slytherin, Headmaster Figgins stood up again. "Welcome to Hogwarts, one and all. And now, we feast."

Santana looked down at her plate and saw that it had magically been filled with food. She hadn't eaten since the train and so was pretty hungry. She didn't want to look like a pig though so she took small bites to maintain her dignity. A glance to her side told her that Noah did not feel the same desire. He was shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

As soon as Santana decided she couldn't eat any more the food disappeared and was replaced with a selection of desserts. Santana took this time to scan the Ravenclaw table. She saw Brittany sitting next to Quinn, deep in conversation. Santana felt an irrational surge of jealousy rush through her. She tried to catch the eye of one of the blondes, but was unsuccessful.

Headmaster Figgins walked to the front once more. "Before I dismiss you, I must mention a couple of things. Just like always I must remind you that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to students. I would advise you take heed of that. If you ignore that rule I can promise your punishment will be severe, providing you survive the forest. Also, please take note that there is no magic allowed in the corridors. And on a happier note, Quiddich trials will begin the second week of school. Anyone interested should see Madam Washington. Now, please follow your Prefects to your dormitories. You'll want to get a good night's sleep before your first day."

Santana scanned the crowd. She found Lindsey glaring in her direction. "Come on you maggots," Lindsey spat, "Let's get you to bed." Santana meekly followed Lindsey and the rest of the Slytherin first-years to their dungeon dormitory.


End file.
